


Name that Dick

by Stormysaslytherin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I thought of so many and they are all bad, I was severely intoxicated at this point, M/M, Stiles would totally fail at thinking up a good name, a bad dog joke or two, and trying to pick a name for derek's penis, horrible penis petnames, nerd references galore, off blowjob shots, stiles is drunk, unedited for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysaslytherin/pseuds/Stormysaslytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has one too many blowjob shots at a party and tries to name Derek's penis when they get home.</p>
<p>Part of Boozicals the Musicals or a series of short drunken ramblings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name that Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otatop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otatop/gifts).



> This is the result of a drunken Teen Wolf Bingo writing prompt.
> 
> Prompt: Horrible Penis Petnames
> 
> I don't own them blah blah blah. Fairly unbetaed.

“Member.”

“Stop.”

“Dong.”

“No.”

“Lollipop.”

“Stiles.”

“Banana of pleasure.”

“What?”

“Bene-Dick Cum-berbatch.”

“Hey he’s a good-.”

“A penis of fortunate events.”

“How drunk are you?”

“Daddy long penis.”

“Stop.”

“Tyrannosaurus Penis.”

“Will you just-.”

“Luke, I am your penis.”

“Now that’s just creepy.”

“It’s a Mog. Half man half dog. It’s its own best friend.”

“I am not half dog.”

“The sword of Beowolf.”

“Did you just giggle at yourself?”

“What’s in the box?”

“What?”

“Your dick in a box.”

“Really.”

“One dick to rule them all.”

“Well I _am_ the alpha.”

“Eye of Sauron.”

“How is that even a thing?”

“Does it have eyebrows?”

“Well if it was the eye of Sauron it would only have- No it doesn’t fucking have eyebrows.”

“Did I take too many blowjob shots?”

“Yes. Go to sleep, Stiles.”


End file.
